


Stronger Than I Look

by Yviinfinite



Series: Marvel Has Ruined My Life [69]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, Drunk Tony, F/M, Fluff, Humour, reader is a trained bodyguard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:12:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Tony always forgets how you're so strong even though you have a tiny body.





	Stronger Than I Look

"Hey, (YN)!", a drunk Tony slurred. He held a bottle in his hand and the other one snaked it's way around your shoulder. You sighed. "Tony, I need to get you home", you yelled into his ear, he wouldn't have heard you otherwise. He looked offended, scrunching his face up. "I don't wanna go!" You rolled your eyes, grabbing his arm and pulling him outside of the club. "Hey!", he protested and tried to yank his arm from your grip, but failed due to his drunken state. "Don't try it. I'm stronger than you", you muttered and kept on pulling him through the streets. "Oh, yeah? Fight me!", he yelled. You turned around and roughly gripped his chin. "Listen up, Stark, because I'm only gonna say this once: Shut up and quit resisting." Tony looked a little taken aback by your action, and followed your order. He trotted alongside you, stumbling all the while.

Finally he leaned against the wall as you unlocked your front door. You noticed him sliding down to the floor. You let the door fall open and turned to look at Tony. "What are you doing?", you asked concerned. He looked quite pale, and his eyes seemed to look straight through you. "I don't feel so well..." You sighed. "Let's get you inside...", you huffed and pulled him up on his feet. He slumped against you as soon as he was on his legs. You grunted in surprise, but kept the both of you upright. A sigh escaped you, and you changed your grip on Tony. You hoisted him up onto your shoulders, slowly making your way through the door. "Wha-?" You smirked. "You always forget that I'm a trained bodyguard." You carefully entered your room and placed Tony down on the bed. He immediately fell backwards onto the bed. Quietly you walked out of the room to get a bucket and a glass of water.

"Tony?", you asked softly. His eyes were closed, so you didn't know if he was sleeping or not. "Hm?" He leaned up You placed the glass in his hand. "Drink." He moved the glass to his lips and gulped down the water greedily. "You can sleep here for tonight, but don't expect any breakfast in bed." He nodded, half asleep already. You turned to leave the room once again when Tonys voice grabbed your attention. "Cuddle... please..." Surprised you looked back at Tony. His eyes were closed and a tiny pout was on his lips. After weighing your options for a second you got into bed beside the billionaire. "Don't you dare puke on me." He let out a small laugh and cuddled up to you. "Hands to yourself, Stark. I can and will kick you out of bed." Immediately the hand that had landed on your crotch was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
